REBELIOUS GALS!
by ica.quesada
Summary: about three cute girls that enter anew adventure called alice academy....
1. Chapter 1

REBLIOUS GALS!

Full summary: there's new students entering Alice academy and those three beautiful chicks are gonna be the new trouble makers in the academy

Chapter 1

The entrance of the academy

About 10:00 am in the morning three girls went inside the academy but the guards ask them why they here and what were were their names

"Excuse me miss but you can't enter the academy with out permission from head master" said one of the guards they didn't listen just kept on walking and talking.

Then the guards became angry because they weren't listening they were about to attack when one of the girls said "come near us an you'll die for sure" the guards laughed "yeah right!" "want me to try huh?"The girl was about to attack when the girl next to her grabbed her wrist and said "kana! You're just wasting your energy on those two why don't we tell them instead? Ok!" irritated and angry she slowly calmed down and the other girls and kana explained that they were given an invitation to go to Alice academy and study there. They gave the invitations to the guards and the guards allowed them to proceed"see wasn't that easy. Don't be such a hot head kana!" she replied "whatever ayumi but it would be more fun if we kicked their buts with our Alice!" "shut up kana your such an addict in fighting" "look who's talking little miss know it all megumi you even fight more people then me when we were younger!" "oh shut up!" "no you shut up" "no you shut up" "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP WERE ALEADY OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM YOU KNOW!!!" yelled mikan"oops sorry but you're the one who's shouting mikan" said megumi with that mikan sighed and knocked on the door.

"yes, are you the new students mr.jinno's talking about?" narumi said the three girls nodded narumi went out side to talk to them. The three girls heard the class whispering ayumi; megumi and mikan heard a few like.

"Why did Narum-sensei went out side" "who where those who were shouting out side?" "Did arum-sensei said 'new student'?" when they heard enough they walked towards arum "so you three girls are the ones who will enter the academy…..hmmm….they said you won't be here until next week?" said arum

"actually yes that's true but we were kind of board at home so we packed our stuff and drove here " said mecum "oh but because were expecting you until next week we still haven't made the uniforms I guess you'll have to wear civilian until next week then is that alright?"asked narumi "oh its fine but is it ok if we wear a little sexy clothes because almost all of our clothes are like that..hehe" kanna laugh nervously nerumi blinked once, twice, thrice then had an answer " umm…. Sure ok maybe for only a week until your uniforms come"

"arigato!" they answered together "wait is it only like the ones your wearing now?" narumi asked "yes!" mikan said cheerfully. Kanna was wearing a black tube top and jeans mini skirt and highhill boots with her hair in a bun. Megumi was wearing an off shoulder shirt with black dragons around the sleeves and short jeans short and her hair down straight . Mikan was wearing tube as well also color black but wearing a jacket that's until the top of her bellybutton and jeans with her hair in a high ponny tail." Ok then lets go inside the classroom so that every one can meet you three kawaii girls" exclaimed narumi.

Narumi entered the classroom and behind them were three very cute very beautiful girls mikan,magumi and kanna the boys and girls were stunned by their beauty . " ok class quiet please listen we have three new students today please come forward" narumi stopped "please introduce your selves. You first the tall one then followed by the others ok now please start" " I'm Kanna Takoshi nice to meet you" kanna bowed and smiled "guyz your next hey!"she wiphered "guyz!" getting annoyed she introduced them" and these are my sisters Megumi Sakura and Mikan Sakura" they both bowed lazily then one of tha students asked "umm…..miss kanna why is your sirname not sakura?" "oh because my dad just married their mom because my mom and their dad died in some kind of battle or………. something like that…..i guess " then smiled again "miss kanna ,miss mikan ,miss megumi please seat on the back of the class with three chairs there ok " they walked to the back of the room but stil has the sight of the black board clearly then narumi announced something to the three "oh yes I forgot megumi kanna mikan you three are special stars and in the dangerous class" " yes narumi-sensei " they said together then giggled because the sound was new to the and the saying. The bell rang and went to the cafeteria to have some lunch but the boys in there class were so annoying that's why they ate while walking in the hall then they noticed a sakura tree on the left side of the hall and they ran towards it when they got there they sat under it "this tree reminds us allot of memories even though this isn't the real one right guys?"kanna said "hmm" "hn" both of them answered "come on guys being the oldest sister I order you to be happy!" "your our sister for pete's sake not an navy general"snapped mikan "yeah your right it's just I want to be happy for once since mom and dad left I just wanna have fun and just remember the good memories we had with them and the sakura tree" kanna said teary eyed "sshhhh…. Come on kanna don't cry it will make me cry too" mikan informed also teary eyed " yeah it's just so hard to be happy when your aloneyou know" megumi exclaimed " NO! your not alone and I don't understand cause were not alone ok you have us and we have you as well so all of us stop crying cause we look sooo stupid and my mascara is now every where in my face "she announced while giggling the three were laughing because of their crying session "here " mikan handed her hankerchief "now stop crying were such big babies for that crying gals now come on maybe shouting our group name might cheer you up even though it's quite stupid I'll make this an acceptation" smiling widely at the two sisters "ok! 1….2…..3………….SUPER GALZ!!!!! WOOHOO!!"laughing they lied down on the grassbut they didn't know that


	2. Chapter 2

they didn't know that a certain someone was on top of the tree watching them make a fool of them selves

and that certain someone is guess who correct it was natsume!

'super gals huh, wierd name. sigh i guess i should jump and freak them out now'

once he said that he jump from the tree making the girls scream LOUD!

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled the girls

natsume:owww, damn it! my ear drums must be bleeding by now!  
kanna: oh! gomen (sorry) we were just a bit startled natsume: you call that a BIT startled? you almost torn my ears off!  
mikan: ok ok ok we get it sheesh your such a jerk! c'mon girl lets go kanna,megumi:hai!!

they left the sakura tree leaving an angry,ear bleeding nastume (just kidding about the ear thing)  
mikan megumi and kanna made their way to their room they only had one room because they asked the school if they can have the same one they don't like being separated.

when they walked through the door they saw a huge room and suprisingly with a tv,snackbar,mini kitchen,sterio,fridge,king sized bed and a gorgeous chandelier!

kanna: wow when they said large room it is a large really LARGE room!  
mikan: yeah, i know, oohhh girls look a snack bar megumi: ohhh a sterio!

for hours the girls were taking in their new atmosphere eating the ice cream in the fridge watching movies on the tv jumping on the bed and even blankly staring at the sparkly chandelier

megumi : i think this year isn't gonna be that bad as we thought mikan,kanna: yeah, i guess your right kanna:sigh do you think they'll make us do mission?  
mikan: i hope not we've been through to much!

unknown to the girls hotaru was using her gadgets to spy on the girls with ruka,yuu,sumire and natsume which is making sumire happy somehow oh well

hotaru:what do you think she ment by being through alot nastume:thinking- how the hell did they know about the mission they're not supposd to know these guy are curious about it ugh  
sumire: hey, do you guys know what their talking about these missions?  
ruka: yah i mean what's that about laughing nervously  
hotaru: lets talk about it tomorrow for now we need to sleep ruka : good idea night guys

as he and natsume went back to their rooms

sumire:night hotaru hotaru: hn

CLIFF HANGER ok if i don't recieve atleast 6-8 reviews i will stop the processing of the story and will erase it !! oki byerz guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY!! After sooo im finally gom ing to update this fic I've been soo busy for the past months?(*cough*years*cough*) I hope I can still write stories ahahah.. be gentle if u review ok? Ahahahaha well time for a new chap!!!

Chap 3

The next day Mikan, Megumi and Kana made their way to the cafeteria feeling very hungry.

They entered the room with high expectations for the food, but all they saw were normal kinds, which was by the way unacceptable.

Our girls wanted to be treated special and also with respect.

" is THIS their every day food?!?!" exclaimed Mikan. "WHERE'S MY CUBAN PORK WITH PINEAPPLE?!?!".

Every head in the cafeteria turned towards the trio with a huge question mark on their heads. The girls quickly pulled mikan out of the room before she throws a huge tantrum and yells at every one. Since Kana is the oldest of the three she was expected to know how to cook, and she does!

"so, Cuban pork with pineapple?" mikan nodded fiercely "and you? What do you want?"turning towards Megumi.

"hmm…..what do you prefer chef? oh and pls serve us some delicious wine while your at it." said with a smirk on her face.

"hmmm……how about shoved pan in your mouth ala kana with punch o' you wine ? How's that sound?" snapped kana

"ok, ok yeesh I was just kidding umm.. what about some corbon bleu?" kana sighed "sure, whatever works"

BACK IN THE CAFETERIA

"what was that about?" asked ruka "I don't know, hey hotaru what are cosumthin pork with somthin?" asked sumire

" you mean Cuban pork with pineapple, it's a very high class dish served in five star restaurants, its pork, pineapple, and onion marinate, cook rice and heat canned black beans to serve alongside. Serve with coleslaw dressed with a white wine vinaigrette spiked with cumin seeds, chopped fresh cilantro, and minced garlic. Prep and cook time: about 35 minutes." Explained by Hotaru (of course no shock there)

Ruka and Sumire just sat there staring at here, while natsume just smirked at the young girls intelligence.

Meanwhile ….. in the trio's room

"mmmm…kana that smells sooo good.. can you hurry up a bit?! C'mon I'm starving" pleaded Mikan. " ok!! I'm done with your Cuban, here you go mikan" "hey! What about me?!"exclaimed Megumi "what? Cant you wait for at least 3 more minutes sheesh it's like I didn't feed you yesterday!"

"YOU DIDN'T!!" yelled the two "really? Hmm….that explains mikans tantrum….*laughs*" " oh quit it just cook! Go !Shoo !Into the kitchen with you!"said megumi " alright , alright, I'm going! *laughing while walking towards the kitchen*"

"Here you go Megumi freshly cooked from the pan*giggle*" said kana "Finally!! I thought I was gonna starve in here and die of hunger"

"you've always been such a drama queen!" "am not!" "ahhh whatever just eat before I take those back!" with that megumi stuffed all of it in her mouth to keep it away from the wicked witch of the kitchen bwhahaha "eww, megs groosss!!"

Ruka , Sumire, Natsume and hotaru went back to hotaru's room to continue the spying on the three girls.. what they saw through the telescopthingy.. it was….

A cliff hanger!!! Bwahahahah oh yeah I'm mean =))

I hope u liked it and I'm sorry if I haven't updated for soo long I was just really busy got to go.. its already 2:30 am ahahahah I'm so dead if my would be caught anyway I just remembered this and remembered those who liked it I hope this chap wasn't a disappointment even if it was short :)) byah


End file.
